gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Duneloader
The Bravado Duneloader is a two-door pickup truck featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design The car features very strong design elements from the 1930s or 1940s. The truck is found in a beater condition and resembles the Dodge Power Wagon from the late 40s. It could also be based on the Studebaker US6 for its grille and lights, a military truck from the mid-40s. Judging by the grille and the overall military-like appearance, it is likely a military truck from World War II. The truck features a long load bed with a missing tailgate. Sometimes, debris can be found in the bed. Current Design Gallery Performance The truck features a high ground clearance and high profile off-road tires come fitted as standard, it has a good performance when off-roading but falls short when hillclimbing due to its lack of 4WD. The engine is an industrial sounding, high torque 6.7l inline 6/Straight 6 diesel coupled to a 5 speed transmission. Acceleration is more than adequate due to its great torque, especially when upgraded. Weight is surprisingly low considering its real life counterpart which weighs in at nearly 3 tons. Because of this, the truck can be easily slowed down when crashing into light vehicles. Top speed is quite impressive and can keep up with modern less expensive cars. Handling is mediocre as expected. The ride is stiff and turning is unresponsive but it has low body roll due to its robust leaf spring suspension. GTA V Overview Image Gallery BravadoDuneloader1-Front-GTAV.png|Standard Duneloader version. (Rear quarter view). BravadoDuneloader2-Front-GTAV.png|Debris filled bed version of the Duneloader. (Rear quarter view). duneloader_debris_comparison.jpg|Both debris-filled variants of the Duneloader. Locations GTA V + Online * Usually found parked in Stab City. * Spawns around rural areas such as Grapeseed. * Commonly found driving around in Davis Quartz. * Very common in Paleto Bay. * Often spawn near Fort Zancudo. * Seems to spawn near the Los Santos Customs in the Grand Senora Desert at sunset. * Can sometimes be found parked on the side of road on Cassidy Trail in Raton Canyon. Trivia * The name may be a reference to the Dune vehicle from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. * In GTA Online, this is one of the few vehicles which can be stood upon while it is in motion. * Exhaust fumes come out from the snorkel air intake instead of a regular exhaust system. * There are three variants of this truck. One with an empty bed and the other two with various debris in their beds. All are rusty and lack tailgates. * Dirt on the horizontal areas cannot be washed and accumulates in a strange fashion. On the other hand, dirt on the sides and wheels will be washed away in Los Santos Customs. * It shares both its engine noise and its horn with the Benson, the Mule and the Dozer. * If the player steals a Duneloader and stores it in a garage while it is loaded with a casket during Friends Reunited, the casket will instantly disappear. If the player drives the Duneloader fast, the casket will slide off. * The debris in the back will not fall out even after heavy impacts or being turned upside down. * Even though the Duneloader and Rat-Loader are both equally old trucks, the Duneloader's body underneath seems to be completely clean. Given on how common the Duneloader is used compared to the Rat-Loader could explain the case. See Also *Walton, a potential 3D Universe counterpart. *Rat Loader, a GTA V rat rod version of the Duneloader. Navigation de:Duneloader (V) es:Duneloader Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Trucks Category:Vehicles manufactured by Bravado Category:Pickup Trucks Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:Off-Road Vehicle Class Category:SUTs